


Basil for Protection, Rose Quartz for Affection

by BuzzCat



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Tropes And Rare Pairs Challenge [8]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Witch, Darcy's a witch but not like you think, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 03:25:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6036064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a long day at work, Darcy likes to meditate but what brings her the most peace isn't the candles or the crystals.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basil for Protection, Rose Quartz for Affection

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not a huge fan of the Sex Pollen trope and I don't feel particularly comfortable writing it, so I switched this to a whatever-I-want AU. Which became a witch AU because why not. This challenge happened about a year ago, so I'm pretty much doing what I want at this point.

Darcy took a deep breath, feelings parts of her she hadn’t even realized were tense relax. Candles surrounded her, lit and with flames standing tall. Her basil was growing on the windowsill, a clear quartz crystal beside it glittering in the light of the full moon. Soft instrumental music streamed from the iPod in its dock and Darcy couldn’t help but smile. In the middle of the Avengers Tower (the irony that she lived in the Tower, a place of change and catastrophe, was not lost on her), Darcy had created her own place of peace. Every time she checked her Tumblr, she saw people talking about witch aesthetic goals, but she couldn’t help but think her setup was perfect. Tony had even agreed to let her set up a fountain, which trickled in the background. It was her own little sanctuary, one that no one knew the purpose of. When Phil was home, he just shook his head at her love of candles, crystals, and plants. Of course, after he had met a couple gods, he had accepted that it was entirely possible his wife had always been a witch. Darcy heard the door open behind her and she knew it was Phil. It was his footsteps, his breathing that gave Darcy the most peace. He came up behind Darcy and put his hands on her shoulders, digging his thumbs into the muscles there and working at the knots. She leaned back against his legs, humming in pleasure,

“Hey there, Agent Agent.”

“Hey yourself. About done?”

“Mhm? Not quite. The labs were a little more stressful than normal today. I’ll come help with dinner in a second.”

“’Kay,” he leaned down to kiss the top of her head, “love you.”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to leave your thoughts or a prompt in the comments and hope you have a good day!


End file.
